


Waiting for Marriage

by staccato_ramble



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staccato_ramble/pseuds/staccato_ramble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the thing: Blaine is totally ready to get married and always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Marriage

Here's the thing: Blaine is totally ready to get married and always has been.

If, upon entering Mrs. Nichol's kindergarten classroom, you had approached a five-year-old Blaine Anderson what he wanted to be when he grew up, he'd had given a hundred-watt smile and, tugging at his sweater, he'd tell you that he wanted to grow up and be a husband. (Okay, there was a three week period where, because of Cooper's influence, he wanted to be in a boy band, but that's not the point).

House was his favorite thing to play when they got to use the pretend stations, because the girls always needed someone to be the husband and daddy. Blaine was more than happy to step in, either pretending to go to work while his many wives cooked supper or taking care of their doll babies if the wives wanted to be the ones with jobs. (At this age, their teacher had made sure to explain that boys and girls could defy or follow traditional gender roles however they wanted. She kept any comments about polygamy to herself, though.)

Middle school sucked for Blaine, because it sucked for most people. His voice was cracking and he had acne all the time and was constantly hungry. Also, there was that mini-crisis when he realized: _oh, shit, i'm gay_ and the whole coming out thing. For the years spanning sixth to eighth grade, he listened to a lot of the Linken Park and Blink 182 CDs that Cooper had left behind when he went to college and started to wear the tight jeans and leather jackets Coop had loved so much in high school. Despite his darker, edgier look, Blaine still fell asleep at night, imaging life with his future husband to ensure sweet dreams. (Yes, he's aware of how embarrassing this is, but it's not as bad as the pictures of him from middle school are. Really.)

Freshmen year of high school is not something Blaine likes to dwell on, period. Instead, he focuses on sophomore year, when he met the most amazing human being on the planet: one Kurt Hummel. Blaine would be lying if he said that he pictured himself with Kurt right away. At the time, it seemed like a friend was all that Kurt needed, so they spent half a year of becoming best friends before he saw Kurt perform _Blackbird_ and all the pieces came together and Blaine pulled his head out of his ass and they got together. _Then_ , when Blaine fell asleep at night, he pictured himself marrying Kurt, linking their last names together in endless combinations, the same way some people counted sheep.

It wasn't until junior year until the idea of marrying Kurt became a concrete idea. First, there was the transfer, which was all kinds of serious and made his dad frown for a solid week, but it felt so right that Blaine didn't care. He liked that Kurt came and picked him up twice a week (and he went to get Kurt twice, because fair is fair). He liked it even better when they would both wake up super early and meet at the Lima Bean for a coffee and bagel breakfast. In those early morning hours, the idea that he was the first person to see Kurt all day thrilled Blaine.

After the play, Kurt had followed Blaine back to his house. For the forty-five minute ride, Blaine kept nervously checking his rear-view mirror, afraid that his boyfriend would have made a u-turn and abandoned him. Except. Except, when he pulled into the drive, Kurt was right behind him, waiting with a smile and kiss that shocked Blaine down to his bones. They made their way through the house slowly, kissing and exploring all the new bits of skin that they'd made available. Kurt insisted that when they actually had sex for the first time, it was in a bed and Blaine loves him for that. And, yeah, maybe their idea of sex isn't the same of everyone else's, but after the appropriate amount of hesitation (he _is_ a gentleman), he'd tell you that his lost his virginity in the fall of his junior year, to the love of his life.

The promise ring was an idea that Blaine had gotten over the summer. He's thankful of that, because he had to chew a stupid amount of Juicy Fruit to make the damn thing. (At first, he liked having his mouth taste like Kurt's all the time, but then his jaw started to cramp at the very idea of chewing gum and there were better ways to taste like Kurt.) When he had pulled out the little box and Kurt had accepted a proposal before one was even given, Blaine's heart did a weird flip thing in his chest. He could very clearly see himself with Kurt five, ten, fifteen years down the road. It had been that way from day one. He just didn't know _Kurt_ felt that way too. Still, he pushed that giddiness out of his mind, because it took him nearly as long to write his speech as to make the ring, and Blaine really wanted to get it out.

When he was finished and Kurt had carefully slipped the gum wrapper ring on (left hand, third finger), he didn't even wait for either one of them to get coats or hats or even one of his beloved scarves to drag Blaine outside. It snowing a little and chilly, but when Kurt unlocked his car and said it would be fine if they missed the first few minutes of glee, Blaine wasn't about to argue. As his boyfriend briefly fiddled with the heater before jumping him, Blaine sat in the backseat, smiling and stunned, because that was totally the man he was going to marry.

It was only a matter of when.


End file.
